22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
News
ACCOUNT Softcoded OOC Accounts exist so that you and the game's staff can keep track of the characters you have, as well as tie relevant OOC information to them. It is displayed by using +oocfinger on a character and will show other alts linked to the same account and the character's last on time in addition to (optionally) e-mail, instant messengers, former alts, RP hours, RP preferences, a themesong, and miscellaneous info. Though a highly recommended, registration is optional and can be made when or after receiving your first character. While your Account name can be just about anything you want, we recommend you do not use your real life name (we respect our players' privacy of information), and obscene account names will be automatically rejected. Supplying an email address is optional. We do not need them to keep track of your characters; email addresses are used only to pass out information concerning prolonged downtime or major game changes. You can request an account name and starter character while online, or by emailing mmvapp@antiverse.orgwith the account name and character name of your choice. You can also request to have your email registered to your account if you so desire. ACTIVITY As MMV is a small and generally laid-back mush, we're not overly concerned with forcing player activity. However out of respect for future appers, we have the following activity requirements: Feature Characters: Active every six months, hard minimum. Any FC not logged on within the last 6 months is automatically opened. Any FC active within the last six months but not within the last month may still be opened if another player expresses an interest in them. This is done at staff discretion after discussing with any players ICly involved with the FC. If you're on vacation or in the middle of a character's life-changing TP, allowances can be made. Original Characters: No requirements, idle as long as you want. It is polite but not required to shelve or drop characters you don't plan to use for months at a time, as this removes them from your +oocfinger (see +news Character States). APP-FORM Due to the fact that it can't gracefully fit in 80 column wrap without scrolling too high, our application instructions can be found here. BANNED The following are our initial list of banned character concepts. These will not at any time be approved and created by staff: - Real life individuals. - Characters heavily based on real life individuals. - Non-FC creations of Thomas Light. - Characters based heavily on pre-existing characters in works of fiction. - Actual gods, demons, spirits or supernatural characters. - Non-thematic aliens. - Mutant or superhero powers or abilities not pre-existing in theme. - Blatantly offensive, blasphemous, pornographic, or personally insulting characters. - Characters created just to be jokes, puns or memes. - Characters under 13 years old in either appearance or biological age. (Note that this is negotiable for NPCs, but not PCs) BEHAVIOR What the staff of Mega Man Metaverse expect from our players is fairly straightforward: We expect you to be civil, reasonable, and able to participate in text-based roleplaying using writing, grammar and spelling at a high school level. The primary goal of the game is to provide entertainment and enjoyment for everyone involved, and it is by that yardstick that we measure all disciplinary actions. While as a whole we dislike losing players and will make efforts to help improve player enjoyment of the game, we will remove players who consistently or purposely seek to ruin the enjoyment of others. Staff of Mega Man Metaverse operate on a philosophy of limited involvement, stepping in only when a breach of theme, conduct or rules has occured. Our players are afforded creative freedom within the boundaries of theme (+NEWS THEME ) on an in-character level, and freedom of speech on an out-of-character level. Players may explore in-character concepts and situations that might be considered taboo elsewhere, so long as they are not in violation of our theme. We allow players to take on high-risk in-character situations, so long as they understand that there may be a price to pay if they fail. Fair and clear out-of-character warnings will be given when a player takes on a high-risk situation; players will not have punishments simply sprung on them while they are unaware. We do not bar discussion and debate among our players, though we ask that sensitive topics such as sex, religion and politics to be taken to appropriate discussion channels out of courtesy to those who do not wish to become involved. Fair warning is given however, that you may be offended by the opinions and beliefs of others; we ask that you remove yourself from any discussion that distresses you emotionally, and while we will not remove a player for saying something that offends others, we will also not tolerate ideologues who harangue and bully others with their pet causes. Staff of Mega Man Metaverse ask that players joining the game be aware that adult topics and offensive subjects can and will occur both inside and outside of game play. If you are a legal minor, we ask that you gain parental consent before playing the game. Your account will be flagged as belonging to a minor until such time as you reach legal adulthood. Any player found claiming adult status falsely will face disciplinary action ranging from temporary account suspension to dismissal from the game. This is for everyone's legal protection and personal comfort. Players are expected to attempt to resolve issues with others on their own before seeking staff help. If you simply cannot work out an issue with another player or players, you can ask for staff to mediate the issue, with the understanding that staff has the final word in the matter. If you feel you are being treated unreasonably or unjustly by a staff member or fachead, you can make an appeal to the headwiz concerning the matter. Remember: We can't help you resolve an issue on the game if you don't let us know about the problem! Likewise, you will get out of the game what you put into it. While we do not expect players to come up with scenes and storylines to roleplay each day, if a player idles for long periods of time or complains of being bored even after scenes are announced or other players offer roleplay, they have no one but themselves to blame. We require a higher degree of personal responsibility and professional behavior from our Staff. CANON This refers to the source material from which a theme is drawn; in the case of this MUSH, we draw heavily from the Mega Man Megamix and Gigamix mangas by Hitoshi Ariga and various Mega Man video game series. Megaman Metaverse MUSH attempts to adhere to the canon characters, personalities, abilities and information presented within the various Mega Man series whenever possible. As we are blending all the Mega Man series together into a single coherent theme, there will be some adaptations and changes from canon made. Whenever we must make such a change, we will attempt to preserve the intended spirit and important story points of the original material. Events that transpire in the games will be adapted to fit the MUSH's storyline. CHARACTER While we don't have a set limit on how many characters you can have, we don't recommend more than four or five, as it becomes hard to keep track of and play that many characters as often as is needed. We also don't recommend - or may outright deny - characters that are all on the same side, related, or may otherwise cause difficulty in having them active in the same scene (you probably shouldn't play both X and Sigma as they need to be pitted against one another, for example). We will also not accept original characters that are obviously intended for sex, recolors, memes, jokes, political statements or annoying fan-obsessions. In short, if you're here for something other than a Megaman-based roleplaying adventures, or here to make a Statement about an Issue, this is not the game for you. CONSENT The following are a set of definitions and guidelines players are expected to read, apply and abide by concerning the issue of consent in roleplaying. Failure to read and abide by these guidelines may result in player conflicts, dissatisfaction, unwanted in-character consequences, amended or repealed roleplay ("retconning"), or disciplinary measures enacted by staff. Roleplay is defined as two or more players group authoring a collective story in which each player controls the actions and aspects of their character(s) within that story. Consent is defined as permission granted by the player to have their character(s) affected by others through roleplay. A violation of consent occurs when a player forces unwarranted permanent change upon the character of another player. By participating in roleplay, you imply consent for other characters to enact temporary changes upon your character. Temporary changes are ones that your character can undo or recover from without too much difficulty or within a short period of time, such as getting bruised up in a fight. Consent should be gained in order to affect permanent change upon another character. This is an action that has a lasting, usually negative affect on the character. Exposing a spy, breaking someone's back and leaving them a paraplegic, ruining someone's company financially - these are all examples of things that affect a permanent change. Most players insist that you ask their permission to engage them in combat (a potentially life threatening situation for a character) at the very least. Consent should also be gained if you put a character into a position in which they are blocked from roleplaying with others, such as in the case of kidnappings, hostage situations, or trapping them in an area from which they cannot escape without help. When your character performs actions which create an unavoidable negative result or reasonable expectation of negative results, you should step up to the plate and take your lumps. You should always carefully weigh your character's actions against the potential results; you cannot reasonably expect a normal human being to put a gun to their temple, pull the trigger and not die. Taking big risks can come with big rewards - but it can also come with a big loss. Combat should ALWAYS be considered a big risk for your character. Players who frequently try to weasel out of accepting the negative repercussions of their in-character actions because they don't want to (or don't feel like it) should be reported to staff. We'll make sure they take what's coming to them. A player may NOT be forced into roleplaying out a scene with which they are not comfortable with in real life, or a scene that violates the established rating. If a player does not wish to roleplay out the consequences of their character's actions, it may instead be off-staged ("Off-staged" means not roleplayed, but the parties agree to the results.) FINDING-STUFF MMV is pretty vast. Collectively, we have a lot of different pieces which work together beyond our little corner of the internet you telnet into. That can make finding stuff a little confusing, so here is a list of everything under the MMV banner and what you can expect to find there: 'Bulletin Boards (+bbhelp)' IC News tidbits. Major announcements. Vacation and character notices. Small humors. '+news' Guide to OOC information; "how to" guides, rules, etcetera. High level description of theme and RP to expect. '+lexicon' Guide to the IC world. Vocabulary; factions, races, and history at a glance. 'Wiki' Detailed guide to the IC world. Factions, races, history in detail. Character and team pages. Major announcements (duplicates of bboard) 'Forum' Asynchronous scening Duplicates of major IC news Duplicates of major announcements OOC discussion (theme, policies, etcetera) 'Mailing List' Duplicates of major announcements FOOD Strange as it may seem, it is necessary to define exactly what our three main species can consume as food in order to provide energy to sustain them and materials to repair them. ROBOT characters (androids, reploids, robot masters and other purely mechanical beings) subsist on energy fluid, energy crystals, bolts, force metals and other inorganic substances. More primitive or ancient robots can be sustained through batteries (or even in the case of Blues, a small nuclear reactor). Robots cannot adequately fuel themselves entirely on organic foods (it's similar to junk food to them), though they can consume them. Bioroids are an exception to the rule, as they can, through their botanical components, sustain themselves on air, sunlight, water and soil. HUMAN characters (cyborgs, humanoids, carbons, humans) consume organic food in the usual manner, though human characters that are more heavily mechanical may also be equipped to consume energy-foods or metals in order to power and maintain their mechanical components. EM-Wave characters (Navis, Darkloids, FMians, AMians, other data or energy based beings) consume energy, data or even each other in order to sustain themselves. As in the case of Navis and FMians, 'cyber' or 'denpa' foods that mimic human foods in shape, appearance and flavor are fairly common. FORUM Surprise! We've got a forum too. It can be reached here . The forum's job in life is to fill two roles which we have discovered our mush alone can't; asynchronous communication and communication outside the boundary of a telnet. Forum registration is open to everyone. Inside you'll find: 1. An OOC board for discussing IC or OOC topics. 2. An IC board for scenes (by using a thread, you can work around having to pull everyone together at the same time to RP!) 3. A news board containing major IC news (which duplicates the news bboards) 4. "Looking For" posts where you can advertise a certain scene or event you want or see what others are interested in doing. 5. A way to mush through HTTP, without worrying about telnet blockers or downloading mushing software (not so bad for PCs but often a pain for smart phones). Because of the forum's pose-by-reply nature, you're likely to find many of our semi-regular players who due to timezones or other commitments can't regularly make peak RP hours, or maybe you're one of those yourself. Whether you are or not, the forum can be a great way to stay in touch with other players through the ups and downs of a busy schedule. Like the wiki, forum use is optional but recommended. GAMEDEV Game development at MMV is a constantly ongoing process. That isn't to say we'll never finish basics and open, but that as time goes on, things change; new major events happen to the IC world and better ways are found to run the OOC side of our mush. With that in mind, player contributions to all aspects of our game are not only welcome but encouraged. If you have an idea, you bring it up with other players and staff on the +discussion channel, make a post to the discussion board, or start a forum topic for it. If it's something reasonably small, like a spelling correction to a wiki page or a tiny plot, then you're welcome to do so without staff oversight. We only ask that major changes, like retcons to our game history, shifting faction relationships, or reorganizing game files be approved by staff first. LEXICON Rather than make the news files long and closer to a wiki than a set of how-tos and basic information, we decided to split off in-character and game world information articles into a command called +lexicon . The MUSH's Lexicon defines certain terms, game world info and concepts that appear within the confines of play. MAILING-LIST MMV maintains a mailing list which we use to pass big news to our players. Major OOC changes such as a server outage, completion of a major part of the grid, or significant changes to our existing theme will result in a mass e-mail being sent out. In short, it's a way of keeping abreast of our status. Joining the mailing list is optional, but to do so, just send an e-mail to staff@antiverse.org from the account you would like us to add using the subject Join Mailing List. MEGAMAN What is Mega Man? Mega Man (known as Rockman in Japan) is a game series started in 1987, starring a child robot in blue armor who saves the world from an evil scientist named Dr. Wily, who is using other robots to take over the world. This usually involves copying the weapons and abilities of defeated enemy robots to use against other enemy robots, and fighting eight different bosses in themed stages. Since that time Mega Man has expanded into several different series, each a variation of the original. The Mega Man universe has produced a record 40+ games over the last two decades. This game is dedicated to giving fans of not just Mega Man, but robots and sci-fi in general, a place to roleplay and have fun. The general theme and mood of the game reflects the adventures and struggles of humans, aliens and artificial intelligences as they attempt to maintain a tense peace often broken warlords, mad scientists and would-be world conquerors, in a world where technology frequently out-paces a hopeful and trusting society. For more information on specific aspects of the Mega Man universe, visit the Megaman Wiki. NPC An NPC or Non-Player Character, is any character who is used or posed without being apped. These are the filler characters of the world and constitute almost the entire population. NPCs can range from waitresses and telephone operators up to navigators and squad mates. NPCs do not need formal applications and can be freely created and used as a player sees fit. However, for long term NPCs (i.e. partners or teammates) or NPCs of noteworthy potential for mischief or action (a combat grade mavericks), it can be a good idea to check with staff before they have a major impact on a PC's story. As a general rule, NPCs operate on the same consent system as RP itself; if all of the players in a scene agree with the use of an NPC and the impact they have, you're probably okay. PLAYER-ROOMS The IC grid has many rooms, but they aren't always perfectly suited for every scene. As a more permanent solution than embedding a room desc in the first pose of each scene, players have the freedom to @create objects and drop them on the grid for use as extra rooms. These can be someone's apartment, a bar, or anything else that's plausible for the theme but not already present. No hard limit on the number of player created objects is enforced, but we ask that you use common sense. A house with five more rooms inside of it won't clutter the grid too much, but six rooms scattered throughout Able City can become an eyesore. In addition, because the rooms are player created, it's a matter of mutual consent that they're considered themely and open for RP. Staff approval isn't required, but if you're worried about a room you're making, you can ask staff to confirm that what you're doing makes sense. In order to make a room: 1. @create 2. 'drop ' in the location you want it to be. 3. @desc and/or @idesc the room. 4. @set =ENTER_OK IC, this will allow others to enter it and cause the mush to treat it as an IC room (allowing 'ic' and 'ooc' to work among other things). RESTRICTED The following character concepts are Restricted: You can apply for them, but the concepts must be of exceptional quality, you must be considered trustworthy in handling them, and there cannot be too many of them. This list may change over time: - Biometal Users. - Variable Weapon/Weapon Copy/Copy Chip Users. - High ranking corporate characters (especially child or teen CEOs). - Characters with "infinite wealth" - they can buy anything and have everything. - Characters possessing large numbers of NPCs, especially private robot armies. - Double agents/Traitors. - "Crazy" characters: chaotic, irrational, and randomly insane with no reason or restraint to their actions. - Characters who are exceptionally skilled in multiple fields, 'jack of all trades' or 'rennaisance geniuses'. - Characters with MPD/Schitzophrenia. - Characters with mature or adult subject matter in their backgrounds. - Characters who are relatives or creations of FCs (see +news Theme ). - Characters who are substance abusers/drug dealers. - Robots who can pass for human under all but deep scans or examinations (must have a good reason for being built like this). - Stardroids. ROLEPLAY These are set of basic guidelines written for those who have never roleplayed on a MU* before or are unfamiliar with how it's done in a largely consent-based environment. 1. No Power-Gaming. Also known as "god-moding" and "twinking" in some places, this refers to players who roleplay in such as way as to force actions and reactions of others in their poses, says, descriptions and other in-character communication. "John punches Eric in the face, knocking him out!" is an example of power gaming. Players should pose and say in such a way as to give the other person the option of responding. Power gaming is frowned upon no matter how well you roleplay, and constitutes a violation of consent (see +news consent ) - the other person has not given you their consent to tell them how their characters will react. Not all seemingly "forced" actions are power-gaming; some players will have worked out the results of an action or scenario before hand. A good rule of thumb in determining power gaming is if there is out-of-character complaining or resistance following the forced action. If players are using a coded combat system or relying on dice rolls, the players involved are consenting to the generated outcome of the systems. 2. No Invincibility. This is almost the opposite of power gaming: The player roleplays in such a way as to see to it that their character cannot be hurt, trapped, tricked, hit or defeated in any way. It's okay to be defeated, hit, knocked out or put in danger; defeat doesn't make your character less cool or important. If your character can never be harmed, people are going to become bored with it very quickly, and won't want to roleplay with you. Defeat can be just as important as victory, sometimes more so, as it gives you a chance to flex your mental muscles, and see your character evolve. The character that cannot be touched by anyone is the character that has little reason to be roleplayed. 3. No Meta-Gaming. Out-of-character information should never be used while you are in-character, especially in matters concerning the fourth wall. Players, real-life information and the audience should not be referenced in poses, says, emits and other in-character situations. "Dude shoots at Guy. If only Guy's player wasn't such a jerk, Dude would be enjoying this more." is an example of a breech of IC/OOC. It's an annoying and destroys the mood of the scene. Equally important is to keep a distance between your character and you; you aren't being attacked, insulted, flirted, etc., with; your character is. Don't let your OOC feelings cloud your IC actions, especially towards the characters of other players (See +news behavior ). Don't use OOC information to your IC advantage; you may know that your character is walking into a trap set up by their best friend, but your character doesn't. Only use information your character has gathered during roleplay to form the basis of your character's actions and attitude towards others. 4. Don't cheat with alternate characters. While the rules concerning alternate character interaction vary from place to place, it's considered bad roleplaying to use alternate characters as a means of gaining advantages for your characters, or getting access to IC information you would not normally have otherwise. For the purposes of plausibility and freedom in roleplay, we forbid only alt interactions which cause an unfair gain of any kind to the alts inquestion, or alt interactions which reduce the amount of roleplay available to others. If you have questions about whether or not an alt interaction scenario violates either of these principles, talk to an available staff member. 5. Give fair warning in advance. Warn players when the actions of their characters may create a situation in which they cannot avoid the outcome of their actions - especially if this creates a permanent negative change in the character, particularly ones that will result in their death! 6. Use your best spelling and grammar. Because this is a text-based game, typing skills DO count! Try to use good spelling and grammar, avoid using all caps when talking (this represents shouting), and try not to use excessive punctuation!!!1!!1!!. Txt-speak is also not appreciated; most roleplayers will not take you seriously if you walk into a rooom and SPK TXT LOL. We're all writing a collective story; we want what we're reading to be legible, clear and entertaining. Don't be worried if you don't have perfect grammar or spelling, or if English isn't your first language and you sometimes don't get it right, as long as we can follow along, you'll be fine. Do your best to be clear, which is all anyone can ask. 7. Maintain the 4th Wall. By definition, the fourth wall is the imaginary wall that separates the audience from the actors. It represents a boundary that is not crossed, allowing the audience to mentally and emotionally immerse themselves in the story being played out on stage. With exception of characters who do so within their series, no character should break the fourth wall. Characters should not speak to the audience (players) in any way, should not reference their players, or reference any out-of-character material as if it were a part of the IC world. Characters should not reference being a part of a game, manga or tv show - this is also covered in +news theme . STORY The official timeline of the game's history can be found here . The story of the game is still a work in progress. Current information and notes on the subject can be found at http://22xx.wikia.com/wiki/GameDev. THEME The theme of the game is the mood, setting and information pertinent to the story being played out. Our game is based on the Mega Man series by Capcom (+news Megaman ), and as such, we have set some rules and limitations on what sort of character concepts and actions are acceptable within the confines of the game. Theme Guidelines 1: Feature Characters Feature characters are considered property of the MUSH, and given to players "on loan"; this means that players of feature characters do not have the complete freedom to develop them according to personal tastes. Players are expected to present the character by their provided information and canon personality and backgrounds (whenever possible). Because character development and change is unavoidable in the course of roleplaying, any major changes that occur during the course of roleplaying (change of factions, falling in love, major personality change, change of owner, permanent maiming or crippling, etc.) need to be approved by the administration. Approved changes will be noted as canon to the game, and will be considered a permanent part of the feature character. Theme Guidelines 2: Mature Subject Matter Roleplay of a mature nature is always a tricky subject to address, with both its proponents and opponents having reasonable (and unreasonable) concerns both ways. Any subject matter that is considered of a higher rating than R should be kept out of public areas and out of mainstream roleplay (and for best results, off the MUSH entirely). Players consenting to roleplay whose nature is higher than PG-13 will have to deal with the consequences of said roleplay; if the roleplay becomes offensive to others or disruptive to the game, it may be retconned. Theme Guidelines 3: Character Death Character death is entirely possible on the MUSH, including Feature Characters. The fate of an original character is left in the hands of their player, either by choice or through failure to come out of a high risk roleplay scenario alive. Feature Characters may also die, though this is much rarer, and requires a good deal of story justification, along with admin consent, before it occurs (remember, FCs are property of the MUSH as a whole). FCs may not simply decide to commit suicide and announce themselves as dead. Faked deaths are considered appropriate within IC play, though faking one's death too many times may elicit admin intervention. This is not to say that a dead FC cannot live on in some manner, however.... When an FC dies or has died on a more permanent basis, an announcement post will be made. Theme Guidelines 4: Relationships Player characters are free to form relationships with one another so long as they fall within the guidelines already established. Players should gain permission from each other to create characters related to pre-existing ones, and permission from staff to create relatives of FCs. It is worth noting that human-robot relationships considered abberant by current IC society and that characters engaged in such relationships may face IC scorn and prejudice for their "forbidden love". Theme Guidelines 5: Names Megaman games tend to have a particular theme about how characters are named, especially when it comes to robotic or non-human characters. Humans: Real life names are just fine. In the Megaman Universe, human characters often have names that are a play on what the character is about, or describes some aspect of the character that is noteworthy. Robots: Robot Masters have a name based on their function combined with "Man" for males and "Woman" for females. Human-type reploids have a single name or serial number, while animal, plant or pure robot-types follow an Attribute Species pattern (Slash Beast, Spike Rosered). Names based on musical terms, numbers, letters are frequently seen in main characters, and with female main characters, flower, fruit or spices are also common. Greek Letter names are reserved for special reploids that are highly advanced prototypes (Sigma, Omega, Epsilon). Mutos or Pantheon robots will be based on mythology. Theme Guidelines 6: The Supernatural Supernatural powers, telepathy, clairvoyance, ghosts, "mutant powers", magic, spells, gods, demons, angels, and other supernatural or psychic phenomenon are not allowed for use by player characters on the game. Characters and stories are free to acknowledge the possibility of spiritual matters, higher powers and the unexplained, but said higher powers have no tangible effect on the game, in order to preserve a balance of power. Fortune tellers, priests, "psychics", etc., are valid choices for characters (such as with the character Miyuki), but are not acknowledged to have genuine supernatural powers. Player characters may feel free to emulate the supernatural through the use of technology, and occasionally with the game, the unexplained may occur in tinyplots as story hooks. Theme Guidelines 7: The 4th Wall By definition, the fourth wall is the imaginary wall that separates the audience from the actors. It represents a boundary that is not crossed, allowing the audience to mentally and emotionally immerse themselves in the story being played out on stage. With exception of characters marked by staff as having the ability to do so, no character should break the fourth wall. Characters should not speak to the audience (players) in any way, should not reference their players, or reference any out-of-character material as if it were a part of the IC world. Similarly, pop culture references, current entertainment, current news and memes should be left out of play. Theme Guidelines 8: Crossovers and Alternate Universes Don't get your hopes up for either of these. Period. WIKI Alongside our +lexicon files, MMV operates a full wiki where you can find detailed information on anything IC; factions, species information, geography, our game history, and team and character pages. Registration on the wiki is open to any players with approved characters and as we follow an open information policy, edits and improvements to unlocked articles are welcome, anything from spelling corrections to new articles (see +news gamedev for more information on our contribution policies). In addition, you are free to create pages for your character(s) and their team(s). Participation in the wiki is welcome but optional. MMV's wiki can be accessed at: 22xx.wikia.com Category:News Files